Field
The disclosure relates generally to building construction and in particular to building panel support devices.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Techniques for constructing building sections, such as wall sections in new construction make assumptions that the substrate will generally be constructed at the same time, and that the substrate can be constructed generally in line with current building standards and will provide a suitable base for application of a cladding material according to a manufacturer's instructions.
Retrofitting a new cladding material onto a pre-existing substrate, such as an existing brick or masonry construction wall, is more difficult as the substrate surface may not be suitably flat or sufficiently regular to be able to adequately fix support battens to which a new cladding can be applied.
It is desirable to provide a building panel support device suitable for use on existing building substrates with an irregular surface.